


arm around my waist

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, It's a little angst if you want to interpret it like that, M/M, Not really angst but kind of, Pre-Comeback, Wonwoo Mingyu and Jeonghan are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was way past midnight, around 2 am, and Jihoon was still at the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	arm around my waist

It was way past midnight, around 2 am, and Jihoon was still at the studio. He was supposed to go back home; he meant to, it wasn’t like he was excited to be there at such a late hour. . But he had to finish up some lyrics for their next song. There wasn’t a lot of time left, and he really wanted to ace this comeback, to make it great, number one and all that.

So he had stayed behind when the others went back to their shared dorms, to eat and relax and sleep. Thinking back it might have been a mistake, but what could he do now. Slumping back into the padded leather chair, he groaned loudly. He honestly couldn’t come up with more, not today. He’d barely slept last night and he wasn’t sure he could stay up throughout this one as well. He usually could manage, but the company coffee sucked pretty badly.

Seungcheol made great coffee, oh man. Jihoon didn’t know how the other man did it, but he somehow made the burnt, sour coffee taste so much softer and sweeter. Honestly it was probably just some sort of syrup he had hidden somewhere, but he appreciated it greatly. Especially when he hadn’t slept for two days, tearing his hair out (which he couldn’t do because their stylists would kill them, but he wanted to) over a song, that he just couldn’t finish. Then, always, sweet lovely Seungcheol came with a cup of the greatest coffee ever made.

Or the times when Jihoon came back to the dorm, barely standing from lack of sleep and food, and Seungcheol came like a godsend and helped him to bed, carrying the smaller member to his bunk. Jihoon usually despised when people carried him, he’s a grown ass man and he can take care of himself. But he didn’t mind when Seungcheol carried him and fussed with him, it was okay.

In those moments, he didn’t see Jeonghan as the angel member. In those moments, it was only Seungcheol. His leader. His…friend? Yeah. Something like that. He wasn’t sure anymore.

Groaning loudly, Jihoon thumped his head down on the table. He couldn’t think, he was way too tired. Too tired to move as well. But he would have to face the harsh reality of walking back to the dorm soon, they had an early morning tomorrow and he really did need to get some sleep at least.

Muttering to himself, Jihoon pushed himself up from the chair and stood there blinking for a few moments while blood rushed to his head, making him a little bit dizzy. That’s what he got for

Jihoon sighed loudly, and looked out through the window. It was snowing, great, In April. How lovely. Honestly, he didn’t have anything against snow. During the winter, it was nice when a layer of soft, shining white fell onto the ground and covered everything. It was beautiful and inspiring.  
But in April? That’s when the sun was supposed to come out, and you should have shed all of your heavy shitty coats and hats and scar  
Oh, right.

Jihoon didn’t have a coat with him. He only had a thin jacket, as the weather had been pretty okay when he left that morning. He walked up to the door and whined internally. He really didn’t want to exit the building. He knew he had to, though, and soon.

After a few moments Jihoon put his facemask and baseball cap on, and zipped his thin jacket up. Staring outside, he pushed the door open. It couldn’t be that cold, could it?

 

Yeah, no it could.

It was disgustingly freezing outside. Probably wasn’t more than a few minus, but as Jihoon only had a thin spring jacket, it was pretty bad. The fact that he had barely eaten and slept probably did not help him in this situation either. He really should have eaten dinner, he had promised Seungcheol and the others. But it’s not like it was his fault. He just forgets things, especially when he was working.

All he wanted right now was to lie in bed, curled under his warm blankets with not a worry tracing his mind. But that was a bit too much to ask for these days, their comeback was approaching and he had work to do.

Jihoon shivered harshly, puffing out a hushed breath. It was so cold that he could see his own breath, and that he didn’t like at all. He couldn’t become sick, he had wayy too much to do to be able to take a couple of rest days. The boy quickened his pace with this thought in his mind, hurried to get home to his warm bunk. 

In the corner of his eye he spotted something moving, and for a short moment he was a little afraid. Because who was out at this hour, in the snow and harsh cold, except him?  
But as he looked towards the movement, it was just a cat. A fluffy one, at that. The cat and Jihoon had eyecontact for a few seconds, then the cat launched of the sidewalk. It hid in a snow-covered bush, obviously not very social.

The short male huffed out another breath, and kept on walking through the streets of Seoul. He enjoyed the city this late at night, almost morning. Even though he was freezing, his nose was runny and his fingers and toes were numb from the cold, he felt a sense of tranquility as he walked the lonely road. He honestly just wanted to get home though. 

 

Jihoon stepped into the dorm, and shut the door quietly. He hoped he hadn’t woke the members up, as they seemingly were asleep. The apartment was quiet and not a sound could be heard, except for Jihoons teeth chattering. He kicked of his shoes, and his toes were still numb and crazy cold. Holy fuck he hadn’t been this cold in ages. Maybe he should take after Mingyu and actually read the weather forecast, so he could NOT freeze do death.  
Stepping into the bathroom, he rinsed his hands under warm water, but as his hands were still ice cold…

“Fuck!”  
Jihoon let out a loud yelp not prepared for the temperature shock. The water wasn’t that warm, but his hands were so cold that it felt like it was burning the skin. Quickly turning off the water, the small boy shook his hands in the air, trying to get the blood to circulate back into them. It passed pretty badly, but the shock was enough to get him annoyed. He just wanted to sleep, why did this have to happen to him. 

Whilst drying his hands, he didn’t notice the door sliding open behind him, and someone shuffling into the room. But when arms circled his waist, he was startled and tried to turn around to spot the unknown person. He wasn’t surprised when the grip tightened, and he realized immediatly who it was.

“Seungcheol, I’m sorry for waking you...” He mumbled, leaning back on the man behind him. The presence of his leader calmed him, made him feel at ease again.

“Jihoonie…Don’t apologize...” The older boy mumbled, burying his nose in the damp mop of cotton candy hair under his chin. Jihoon turned around in his arms and hid his face in Seungcheols’ chest, warming his nose on the t-shirt covered skin.

“You okay?” Seungcheol hummed, stroking the smaller man over his back, trying to give him some comfort. He was obviously distressed, and right now the elder just wanted to get him to relax and feel alright.

Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol, letting a sigh escape his lips.

“Honestly, no… I’m tired and freezing and I literally just want to sleep for five weeks,” Jihoon huffed out, leaning his forehead on the taller man’s chest once again. Seungcheol just smiled and pet his head softly.

“Come on Jihoonie, stay with me tonight. I’ll keep you warm.”

Too tired to even try to protest, nodded gently. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore, the walk home had made him exhausted. Seungcheol’s hand on the small of his back led him out of the room, carefully stepping into the corridor. They walked to the room Seungcheol shared with Wonwoo and Mingyu, quietly stepping in. Seungcheol softly shut the door behind them, very careful not to wake his roommates. 

The smaller of the two took his jeans and threw them on the floor next to the bed, and crawled in under the blankets, curling up into a ball to preserve all warmth in his body. His body had warmed up quite marginally, but he still was pretty cold. He let out a yawn, as he turned to the wall and got comfortable.

The bed dipped behind him and an arm circled his waist. Jihoon curled back into the touch, pressing his back against Seungcheol’s warm body. The larger male pulled the top blanket up over the both of them, so they were covered. 

“Sleep well, Jihoonie,” He whispered quietly in his ear, and kissed the top of the smaller man’s hair. Jihoon let himself smile for a moment, enjoying the present, as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

They had a dating ban, but this wasn’t dating. It was just… Keeping eachother safe. Nothing more. Yeah. That’s what it was. That’s what they told themselves.


End file.
